fanmade_works_v4fandomcom-20200213-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Cholena and Fievel version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Leeza Miller (Princess Cholena) Later in the afternoon, Princess Cholena and Fievel Mousekewitz had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Cholena was wearing a yellow two-piece swimsuit with brown shoelaces on the sides, along with her crystal necklace. Fievel was wearing red swimming trunks with blue lining. Fievel was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Cholena giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed the rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Fievel, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Cholena ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Fievel swam to where Cholena was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two mice swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Cholena." said Fievel, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Fievel led Cholena to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Fievel dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned red. Cholena did the same, but it turned yellow. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the Jewish boy mouse whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Cholena. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Fievel said, and he ran off, leaving Cholena wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The Native American girl mouse saw Fievel was fly through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just one day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Fievel was red and Cholena was yellow. The two mice looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Fievel wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Cholena hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Cholena suddenly splashed! Fievel stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her upin his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Cholena didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Fievel on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two mice smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Fievel lifted Cholena up out of the water with his magic, and they held paws. Cholena almost slipped, but Fievel caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and short supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Fievel and Cholena swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Olivia, Minnie, Tammy, Mrs. Brisby, Tanya, and Bridget were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Fievel and Cholena stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Chulu-Chulus, isn't this night lovely? I wish it would never end." Cholena said. "Me too, Cholena." Fievel said. "This has never been like this at home." Cholena added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Fievel said. Cholena paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaid, and butler had to miss out." "Nah!" Fievel said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Fievel and Cholena remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:761954 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Romance Category:Songs Category:A Dream Worth Keeping Stuff